1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, a control method for an image forming system, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium storing a control program.
2. Description of Related Arts
In image forming systems, there is a case where a printed matter is produced such that tab sheets on each of which a tab is disposed at a position different from other tabs are inserted separately between printed pages. Such tab sheets have sequentiality. Accordingly, in the case where conveyance abnormality, such as a sheet jam, has occurred in course of production of a printed matter with the tab sheets, it is necessary to align the order of the tab sheets before performing the next printing.
In a printing system disclosed in JP 2009-222794A, in the case where printing has been suspended due to conveyance abnormality of a sheet while tab sheets have been used, a removal operation is performed so as to remove tab sheets having remained in a sheet feeding section. With this, it becomes possible to prevent tab sheets with out of order from remaining and being printed without noticing this situation. However, in the case where a discharge tray to which tab sheets are discharged by the removal operation for the tab sheets and a discharge tray to which normal printed matters are discharged in recovery printing executed after elimination of conveyance abnormality are set to the same discharge tray, the unnecessary tab sheets are mixed between the normal printed matters. In order to prevent this problem, it is necessary to set their discharge destinations to the respective separate discharge trays.
In the case of setting to the respective separate discharge trays, when recovery printing processing is performed subsequently to discharge of tab sheets by processing of the removal operation, a switching operation for discharge trays needs to be performed between the recovery printing processing and the processing of the removal operation. For this reason, there has been a need to provide a waiting time more than a predetermined time between the recovery printing processing and the processing of the removal operation.
Due such a switching operation, it is necessary to take countermeasures, such as providing a waiting time, slowing a conveyance speed of subsequent sheets, and widening a distance between sheets.